The Fast Lane
by Spades
Summary: What would happen if someone started to kill off the crew to get revenge? Will Dom be able to find out who's doing it before he's the next target? Please R/R I love reading them.
1. Default Chapter

Everyone has a job whether they know it or not. In life the world is full of jobs that we hold and no one knows about any of it. There are the learners and the teachers; the listeners and the talkers; the readers and the writers; the leaders and the followers; and the passengers and the drivers. Where ever you are going in life you need a way to get there. You could get lucky and hitch a ride with someone but then you would be a passenger and that is not the place you want to be. A driver is someone who makes their own schedule and that schedule is everyone else's schedule. You either roll with it or you get out and walk. If you are the passenger then where ever the driver goes you have to go with them but if you are the driver then…you decided where to go and how fast you get there. They live their lives in the fast lane and that's where they like it.

            The revving of engines echoed off the walls of the big buildings in the massive alleyways. The neon green racer drove into the alleyway with the other low-riding cars and carefully backed into a spot between other racers and the driver slowly climbed out. He caught the attention of a few people who recognized a newbie at the races as he looked around the area. One of the regulars stepped away from his group and moved towards the newbie giving him a friendly smile.

            "You have to be new here; I've never seen you before."

            "That I am. And you are?"

            "They call me Hector. I have a last name but it's so long I can't pronounce it. And you?"

            "Brian Spilner. Good to meet you."

            "This your car? What's in it?" he asked nodding towards the car.

            Brian just smiled and Hector gave him a look.

            "You're going to make me find out the hard way aren't you?"

            "Yup," Brian smiled with his hands in his pockets. "So what's do I have to do to race tonight?"

            "Well not talk to me about it. You need to talk to either Dom or Samine about it. I don't run the race," he said holding up his hands.

            "Okay so where is this Dom or Samine?" Brian asked glancing around him.

            "Neither of them are here yet but wait…I think I hear Dom and his gang now."

            Brian turned and saw five supped up cars come cruising into the aisle way between the abandoned warehouses. Brian watched as they slowed to a stop and the doors opened. From the first one a big guy stepped out and greeted several people by name. Brian edged closer to hear the discussion and when to step in.

            "It's a 3G buy in. Who else is in?" Dom asked slowly turning in a circle to look at the people around him.

            "Hold up."

            Brian stepped forward as the crowd split and allowed him to step forward. Dom turned to look at him as Brian held up a piece of paper.

            "I don't have the cash on me but I have my pink slips," he said as Letty stepped forward to face him.

            "Hold on a second white bread. You can't just buy your way into a race," she sneered and Dom pulled her back.

            "But here's the deal. If you win you get my car and the cash. If I win then I get the cash and your respect. To some people that's more important."

Someone revved an engine and caught the attention of everyone in the discussion. Everyone turned and saw a figure behind the crowd straddling a sleek silver Suzuki motorcycle. The deep throated rumble died into silence when the gloved hand turned off the engine. The hands moved up and pulled off the black helmet as the person shook their head and waves of light brown hair spilled out. Brian kept his jaw from dropping at the young woman as she slowly pulled off the gloves and dropped them into the helmet. Her light brown hair was highlighted with blond streaks and had that 'just fucked' look about it. Sharp blue eyes snapped up towards Brian before turning to look at Dom before she swung her leg over the back of her motorcycle. She wore a pair of tight tan leather pants and boots under it. She wore a see through shirt that revealed the black bra she was wearing under the shirt. When she turned slightly to place her helmet on the body hub Brian noticed the tattoo on her right shoulder blade. It was a cougar baring its fangs and almost seemed like it was about to jump off her skin and attack him. Turning back to everyone she leaned against the motorcycle and crossed her arms across her chest.

            "I say let him race," she said with a tone that made Brian realize that her word was law.

            "Listen here bitch you don't tell us who can race or not. Your word isn't the last," Letty said poking her finger at the new arrival.

            "No, you listen bitch."

            She grabbed Letty's finger and pushed her away staring her down.

            "I'll say whatever I damn well please and no one can tell me otherwise. So if you want to keep that pretty little face of yours I suggest you back the fuck out of this conversation. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I've gotten a review that said that I should be original with my story and as much as I love reviews I will let the reviewer know that it is going to be original just let the story develop. Don't judge a story but the first chapter. In Chapter 3 it will seriously take a sharp turn so stay tuned in and I hope you enjoy where I'll take you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The two women stared each other down until Letty backed off and held up her hands in surrender. She turned to look at Dom and arched her eye brows in question.

            "Are you going to race tonight Samine?"

            Brian caught this and realized that this was Samine. The other one that Hector talked about. He could see how Dom and Samine ruled the racing world. They took no shit from anybody and demanded respect where ever they go. He wondered if they were also good at showing respect, he'd be surprised if they did.

            "Nah, I'm not in the mood to race. I've won enough money to hold me for a while," she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

            "Okay then…let's go!" Dom yelled to everyone as he moved towards his car.

            Everyone split towards their cars and the whole crowd drove towards Main Street to race. Cars lined the entire street as the four of the drivers drove their cars up to the spray painted start line and waited for the go signal. Brian was busy in his own machine getting everything ready to race before looking up to Hector who was the signaler. He was talking into a cell phone and nodded his head before lifting his arms to signal the drivers. Flames sprouted from the exhaust pipes as everyone readied to race. When Hector dropped his arms four well tuned machines sprung from the line and roared down the street in a cloud of smoke from the tires. They were there and gone in a second to the spectators as they flew by everyone on the ground towards the finish line. The cars surged forward with help of nitrous bursts and it quickly turned into a race between Dom and Brian. Dom's car nosed into the front as smoke streamed from under the hood of Brian's car. After the race Brian drove up to where the crowd was and climbed out of the car as Jesse raised the hood.

            "You think that was fun?" he asked stepping back as the steam billowed out from the engine.

            Brian was smiling as Dom pointed at him.

            "What are ya smiling at?" Dom asked dropping his hand to his side.

            "Dude I almost had you."

Everyone laughed as Dom wore a shocked look as he walked towards him. He waved his arms at everyone to quiet them and waited for silence.

"Almost had me? You never had your car."

At that laughter erupted from the crowd and Brian's face fell a bit.

"I don't know about that Dominic. He did almost have you, up to a point."

The crowd split a bit and revealed Samine leaning against her motorcycle with her arms by her side pressed on the seat of the motorcycle. It was silent as she pushed away form the bike and walked into the circle and around Dom.

"I thought it was a pretty good race…until you screwed up," she said turning to Brian with a cocky smile. "Let me guess. You pushed it into overdrive. Blew the bolts, and totally blew the engine block. So now Dom and his crew have to take apart the engine, replace everything that was destroyed which is going to require a pile of man hours."

"All of which you're planning on helping with, right Samine?" Dom asked with a smile glancing at the woman who looked over at him.

"Oh shit! We got cops! Cops! Cops!"

At that instant everyone scattered for their cars and nothing was left of the crowd that was there a moment ago. Cars roared to life as went down streets to avoid the cops. Brian lost track of everyone that was in the group as he sped down the road with a few other racers. Catching sight of Dom running on foot he gunned the engine and screeched to a stop in front of him and pushed open the door just as a motorcycle slowed to a stop beside the driver's side.

"Get in!" Brian yelled at Dom as Samine motioned to follow her.

Dom jumped in the car and the car was away before the door closed.

"Do you have a cb radio?" Dom asked as he looking around the cab.

"Yeah, right here. What channel you want?"

"Channel 13."

Brian flipped over to the specific channel as Dom grabbed onto the handset and pressed the button.

"Samine are you there?"

A burst of static answered before it cleared up and Dom sent a hopeful look at Brian.

"What can I do for you Dom?"

"What are you still doing around Samine? I thought you be long gone by now?"

"This was a planned attack. They've cornered off all the streets and are getting the ones that they haven't gotten yet. I'm taking an alternate route out of town but it's going to be a bit rough. Up to it?" she asked through the intercom as she glanced under her arm to look back at the car.

Dom glanced over at Brian and received his approval and looked back at the hand piece.

"Lead the way Samine. We're at you mercy." Dom said looking behind them at the cops following them.

Laughing could be heard and Dom shook his head.

"Wrong thing to say to me Dominic. Follow me Brian."

She quickly turned onto another street seeing the road block ahead which already had a few street racers caught. Cop cars were driving towards them and spun their cars in front of them attempting to block them in. Brian followed the motorcycle around the cop cars and was amazed at how low to the ground she was getting. Her bike suddenly shot forward and Brian had to hit his nitrous to keep up with her. He looked over at Dom and saw the grim look on his face before turning his attention back to Samine in front of him. The cops slowly drifted away and soon they were alone on the road as Dom took a deep breath and slouched in his seat a bit.

"Good one Sam. Now where to now?" Dom asked tipping his head to look at Brian.

"Well I'm up for anything," Brian said looking up at his rearview mirror.

"There's a party going on over at my places Samine if you're interested?" Dom asked into the hand piece leaning forward to look in front of Brian at Samine who was next to the car.

            "Aren't you moving a little fast Dom?" she asked and he could almost hear the smile in her voice.

            "Cut the shit Samine. You in or not?"

            "Sure lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Dom quickly directed Brian to his place where several cars were already parked out front on the street. Music could be heard from the inside of the house as Brian pulled up in the driveway and Dom opened the door.

"I'll see you later Dom. You to Samine," Brian said as Dom closed the door and Brian prepared to back out.

"Hold on Brian. I offered a beer to Samine, it would be rude to not offer one to you too," Dom said with a serious look as Samine stood next to him and looked at Brian.

"Sure, I'd love one."

Putting his car in park he climbed out and locked his door behind him before turning and following the two of them up the stairs and into the house where a party was in full swing. Samine stopped and looked at everyone in the house and recognized a few faces from the race that evening and a few she didn't even know. Brian watched her curiously as Dom chewed out Vince and the others for not coming looking for him.

"You can have what ever you want to drink as long as it's a Corona," Dom said offering two bottles to Brian.

Samine smiled discreetly at the look Vince had when he saw Brian wipe off the mouth of the beer he leaned was Vince's. Before Dom disappeared he pointed out a few people she used to know and yelled at a few others in the house.

Samine slowly walked away from Brian and through all the legs and couples to the kitchen where she could get a fresh cold Corona as Brian followed her. As she reached the kitchen Vince and a couple of other guys stopped Brian and started to challenge him. She heard the commotion just as she pulled out a Corona and saw Mia start towards them from the opposite side of the room to run interference. Stepping back out into the main room Mia pulled Brian back and Samine stepped in front of Vince.

"Back the fuck off Vince!" she snapped glaring at him in his eyes. "You got him?" she asked looking back at Mia who was holding onto Brian's arm.

She nodded and Samine turned back to Vince.

"If you're so pissed about him wiping off the mouth of the bottle well hear this, I would have too if I had gotten your beer. So just chill out and here's another one. Go over there and get drunk bitch," she snapped pointing to where he was sitting earlier. "Wait."

She grabbed the bottle she had just given him and took a swig of it before putting it back in his hand. She waited for him to challenge her until he gave up and turned back to his previous seat. Without a second thought she turned to Brian and Mia who were quietly talking.

"Brian, Mia I'm heading home," she said looking at the two of them before turning to walk towards the front door without waiting.

Pausing out on the porch to breath in the night air she felt him step up next to her and look out to the street. With a sigh she slowly walked down the steps and over to her bike which stood out like a sore thumb against the racer cars. Brian walked towards his car and slowly pulled out the key as he released a huge yawn.

"Hey Brian, you okay to drive. You look really tired," Samine asked slightly concerned as she picked up her helmet.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Haven't fallen asleep while driving yet."

"Well there's always a first. I'll follow you to your place and make sure you get there okay."

"Hey Samine!"

She looked up sharply at Dom who was leaning out of one of the upstairs windows. He was bare-chested and was either asleep or getting it on with Letty.

"What Dominic?"

"Are you going to come over to the shop tomorrow? Jesse found a piece of shit that could turn into something. Interested in helping out?"

Staring at Dom for a few seconds she nodded and cranked up the motorcycle. Slowly backing the bike out of the driveway she waited until Brian's car was on the move and she started to follow the bright green Eclipse. It only took a few minutes to reach Harry's place and she watched as he climbed out of the car and waved bye to her. Remembering something she wanted to ask him she got off her bike and went to the door he went in and gently pushed it open.

"Hey Brian I-"

Her voice went silent when she saw that he was already spread across the bed asleep and lightly snoring. She leaned against the doorway and watched until he began to softly snore in the bed. Moving quietly she picked up one of the spare blankets she carefully laid it across him.

"Goodnight Officer O'Conner."

Brian slowly walked up the aisle way beside Dom's car shop and heard the occasional swear word and the clashing of tools. Rounding the corner Brian saw Samine behind Dom and stared at her for a few seconds before paying attention to Dom. Samine was wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans and a gray sports bra with her hair pulled up in a ponytail to get it off her neck. A streak of grease marred her face as she stood up from the partial car.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Dom asked pointing to Brian who shrugged his shoulders.

"In bed. I overslept and missed my alarm clock," Brian said as he tossed his keys on the workbench with his wallet and other loose stuff.

"Well get a better alarm clock next time," Dom laughed as Mia slowly walked into the garage.

Dom turned to look at her and his face slowly dropped at the expression on her face. All the people slowly stopped what they were doing seeing the tears stream down Mia's face as Dom went to Mia's side.

"Mia what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost," he weakly joked but stopped when that only made her face go whiter.

"Hec-Hector. He's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people I need your help with my story. I need a list of all the characters in the movie TFATF to use in my story. I just really don't want to watch the movie again and write down every name that I hear. So please if you can think of any off the top of your head, type them out and email them to me. I would really love the help even if you can think of just one. (Oh yeah and another thing, I don't own any of the people except Samine.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?" Letty asked stepping closer to Mia.

"He's dead; they just called me and told me. His body was found in his car with a cro-crowbar in his chest," she burst into tears and Dom pulled her into a hug shooting a worried look at the others in the garage.

"I'll go see what I can find out," Brian said moving out of the garage.

"I'm coming with you," Samine said tossing the wrench she was holding at Letty and jumped out of the engine cavity.

She followed Brian to his car and slid into the passenger seat as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Soon they were zipping down the road towards Hector's hang out where the murder took place. Cops were everywhere on the street and around the place as Brian parked the car down the street and looked at Brian before walking towards the crowd around the police tape. Catching sight of a few of Hector's friends in the crowd the two of them moved to them and gently touched their arms.

"Humberto, tell us what happened man," Brian asked softly as Humberto glanced over at him.

"Maria told me before the cops got here. Hector was supposed to meet her for lunch and never showed up. So she went to his house and wasn't there, came here and found the front door opened. Went inside and found Hector with a crowbar in his chest sitting in his car. Blood everywhere she said. They don't know who did it yet from what I'm hearing," he whispered to not draw attention.

"Damn that sounds gruesome," Samine said softly trying to look over all the shoulders of the bystanders.

"Yeah it was pretty nasty. A few cops have already come out and threw up in a trashcan. Probably rookies anyway," he said and Samine nodded glancing over at Brian.

"I'm going to see what else I can find out from other people," Brian said touching Samine's elbow before moving away.

Sneaking off into a deserted side road he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of one of his cop friend that he just saw on the scene. Talking quietly he was told everything that the cops were finding in means of clues and who might have done it. His friend was optimistic but Brian knew the investigation would be going no where fast with what they had. Slipping his phone back into his jean pocket he walked out into the street and looked across the street into the alley beside Hector's car shop. He focused on an outline of a figure that had just jumped down from a window and looked around to see if anyone had seen them. He watched as the person walked towards the main street and stepped into the sunlight. He quickly recognized Samine's face with a pair of sunglasses over her eyes as she walked a wide circle around and came up behind the crowd of people. Pushing his own sunglasses up on his nose he walked up to the crowd and stood beside her as she looked over at him.

"Find anything?" she asked and he shook his head slowly

"No pretty much the same story from everyone."

"Let's go back to the shop. We can't do anything here," he said turning and moving towards his car with Samine following him.

The ride back was silent as Brian stared at the road the entire time mulling over the possible reasons of why Samine would be sneaking around. Pulling into the driveway of the shop Samine got out first as Brian watched her walk towards the large doors and into the garage as he climbed out and shut the car door slowly. Walking into the garage everyone was still working on the car quietly talking with music in the background. They glanced up at Samine and Brian before going back to their work figuring that they would be told soon enough. Samine started to talk to Jesse about the plans for the car near the computer and Brian motioned for Dom to follow him. They walked into the office and Brian closed the door behind him as Dom leaned against the desk and crossed his arms across his chest.

"So what happened to Hector?"

"The neighborhood is staying silent for a while but I got some information from Humberto. Hector was late for a date with his girl so she went to the shop to see if he was there. Found the front door open, walked in and found him in his car with the door open and a crowbar a few inches into his chest. They said he had to have been put into the car because he wasn't sitting in it like he was just sitting in the car when it happened," Brian said as he reached around the corner and grabbed a drink out of the fridge.

"So they're thinking murder. The cops are. Do they know who?" Dom asked rubbing his bald head.

"No and I don't think they're even close to having a suspect. They looked too frustrated and annoyed at something. If they had an idea of who it was then they would just act like an open and shut murder case but they're not," he said as he drank from the can.

"It sounds like a normal murder by someone high or needing money or drugs," Dom said watching Brian.

"It might be but I don't think so. While I was there I saw Samine sneaking around in the alley and I think that she's up to something."


	5. Chapter 5

            "What do you mean by up to something?" Dom asked suspiciously shifting his weight a bit.

            "She was sneaking around the alley like she was trying to hide something. How do you know her Dom?" he asked hoping to get some information.

            "Her brother was big in the racing world and so was she. One year at the Race Wars his car threw a rod and wrecked badly. He came out of it with a few broken bones and a concussion but other than that okay. He retired from the racing world later that year but she stayed on, working on cars and motorcycles. One day she just disappeared, heard later that she was offered a big ass job in New York so that's where she went. Showed up a few months ago after her brother mysteriously died," Dom said shrugging his shoulders.

            "Mysteriously? How does someone die mysteriously?" Brian asked looking at Dom curiously

            "It was funny actually. His car, the one he used to just get around town with, the fan belt broke in two and the engine blew. The police thought it might have been murder because they found that the belt was cut through half way but the manufacturer said that sometimes it does that so they couldn't pin it on anybody."

            "So she just showed back up and everyone accepted her again? I find that hard to believe."

            "Well when you put it that way it does sound a bit hard to believe. But with her it did. She had worked so hard in the business everyone wanted her back in to work on their cars and motorcycles. I heard that she was going after the guy that killed her brother supposedly but that's just what I heard through the grape vine. But I don't think she's a worry, she couldn't hurt a fly," Dom said shaking his head as he pushed away from the table.

            "I wouldn't put my money on that Dom. I've meet some people who would kill their own mother and didn't look like they would. Okay, if you trust her then I will too," he said and Dom walked next to him out of the room and into the garage.

            "Are you two ready to help out with this car or are you just going to stand there and stare at us?" Vince asked glancing up at the two of them from his propped up position as he stopped staring into the engine compartment.

            "Where did Samine and Letty go?" Dom asked noting that two bodies were gone from the garage.

            "They went to Harry's to pick up some parts. Said that they'll be back in about thirty," Jessie said, his voice muffled with his upper body inside the car's body.

            "They just said that to get out of working on the car. Okay, but they better be back in thirty," Dom said glancing up at the clock on the wall.

            Without noticing it the time flew by rather quickly and it was about an hour after Letty and Samine were supposed to be back at the garage. Dom wiped the sweet off his brow and looked at the clock. Standing up he tossed the shop rag onto the shop table causing everyone to look at him.

            "They've been gone too long. Something doesn't feel right to me, I'm going to Harry's," he said walking out of the garage towards his Supra.

            The others agreed and followed him to their respective cars and quickly drove towards Harry's shop. Dom released a sigh of relief when he recognized Letty's car parked in front of Harry's shop and parked in the nearest slot and stepped out of the car. Just as they closed the door to their separate cars Letty and Samine walked out the doors to Harry's shop talking to each other. Dom propped his arm against the car and watched them until they noticed the guys waiting for them.

            "Hey guys, what's up?" Letty yelled waving her hand at all of them.

            "Just worried about you two. Didn't return when you said you would and something was bothering me about it," Dom yelled back with a smile as he shrugged his shoulders a bit.

            "Let me throw this stuff into the car and we'll be over in a sec," she said as Samine leaned against the rear fender and Letty pulled out her keys.

            Dom and the others waited and talked a bit as Brian kept an eye on Samine and her posture. She glanced down and looked back up before doing a double take at something on the ground. Within a second she grabbed Letty's arm and jerked her away from the car.

            "Get down!" she screamed and a second later Letty's car was reduced to a fire ball as it blew up with a massive explosion.

            Everyone was knocked to the ground as the force threw everyone to the ground and pieces flew everywhere. The guys were knocked against their cars as they covered their faces with their arms as they hit the pavement. The heat from the burning car scorched their skin as they slowly stood up and looked at the burning piece of metal that used to be a car. Dom looked to where the two girls dove for and saw their bodies laying on the side walk about fifteen feet from the burning car. Both of them were moving as he ran to the sidewalk with Vince by his side and scooped Letty up in his arms and carried her further from the fire. Vince had Samine's arm draped across his shoulders as she violently coughed and almost fell to the ground. Lowering both of them to the ground the fire engines could be heard a few miles away from where they were speeding towards them.

            "Samine it's time you be straight with us. How in the hell did you know that Letty's car was growing to blow up?"


	6. Chapter 6

            "I didn't know it was going to blow up. I just knew something was going to happen to the car. I didn't know what though," she said softly looking Dom straight in the face.

            "Samine," he growled his eyes flashing angrily.

            "Damnit Dominic back the fuck off my back will you? I won't talk about it out here. Get me back to the garage," she snapped before turning to the side and coughing violently again.

            Dom silently looked at her before slowly nodding and moved aside for the paramedics who were pushing their way into the small group. A few hours later they walked into the garage as Letty slowly lowered herself into the couch against the wall as Samine carefully lifted herself onto the work bench. Both of them were scratched and scrapped but otherwise unharmed. Samine wore a white bandage on the side of her neck where some shrapnel had left its mark matching the same marks that Letty had on her arms and a few on her chest. Everyone else scattered out around the room as Dom watched Samine as she grimaced from moving to much.

            "Okay Samine talk," Dom ordered and she looked at her from the corner of her eye.

            "You want me to talk Dom? You want to know how I knew that something was going to happen to the car. Right?" she asked sarcastically as Brian stepped forward.

            "And I want to know why you were sneaking around Hector's place and what you found and why you're hiding it," he said and she looked at him. 

            "Hiding? Do you want to talk about hiding Officer O'Conner?" she snapped and the entire garage went silent as everyone looked shocked at Brian and he looked shocked at Samine.

            "What the fuck-"

            "Son of a-"

            "Wait a-"

            "Everyone just shut the fuck up!" Samine screamed and the garage went silent as they all looked over at her.

            Brian discretely moved a bit to gain a few feet away from anyone that could cause bodily harm to him. Samine carefully rubbed the back of her neck being careful of the bandages and sighed exhaustedly before looking up at everyone.

            "Brian is a police officer and is investigating the recent truck hijacks on the highways. Now Dom, I know that it's you and the rest of your gang that are doing it but I don't give a rats' ass about it I'm more interested in something else. And Brian just shut the fuck up about you damn case, it's not the most important thing going on right now," she snapped turning her attention to Brian.

            "Who in the hell are you to tell me what is important or not? This is my fucking case!" he yelled turning a bit red in the face.

            "Because I'm after a murderer who killed my brother, Hector and a few others!"

            Everyone looked over at her in shock as she shifted her position and grimaced in pain, she knew her entire left side was going to be one huge ass bruise from the pavement. She looked over at Brian who was staring at her after she had exposed his cover but he was now more interested in the murder case she spoke about.

            "I think you better tell us the whole story Samine," Jesse said as she glanced over at him.

            "All of you remember that wreck that banged up my brother right?" Everyone nodded at this and looked towards each other. "You probably don't remember this part but he wrecked himself and the person he was racing against. The other person wasn't so lucky however. He was dead by the time the paramedics got there. Found out later that the drivers little brother was there and saw the entire thing and totally lost it. And I mean lost it. He disappeared soon after the funeral and was never heard of again.

"When I left the area I did go up to New York for a job and only came back for my brother's funeral. I started asking around about what all happened and what I was told did not sound like some careless mishap that my brother would have done. He took care of his cars more than he took care of himself. Once I stared searching I found out about a lot of racers that had seemingly died of an accident with their cars. But it was one of those that could have easily been murder and only a few things made it look like an accident. All of the killings were directed towards the big racers of the street racing clan and the killings make a trail towards here, L.A. So I jumped on a plane and headed this way. When you saw me searching around Hector's place I was looking for the killer's calling card. The killer leaves a nos tag because he believes that my brother caused the wreck, which killed his big brother, by not knowing how to use the nos tanks properly. The cops stated in their report that the other driver couldn't hold the car in a straightly line after he hit the nos and that was what killed the wreck. Everyone saw it and knew that that was what happened. The brother must have blocked it out of his memory and refuses to admit that his big brother screwed up.

"I came here to try and stop him, he went after Hector and I couldn't stop him there and he went after Letty. He goes after the big people in the racing world. I don't know who'll be next."

Everyone looked at each other worried about who might be the next one killed. Dom stared at Samine silently as she held the stare with him. Both of them knew that they were both big in the racing world whether they knew it or not and they both knew that they might be on the killer's hit list. Everyone in that room just might be next on the list and no one knew who might be next.


	7. Chapter 7

            "So what in the hell are we supposed to do?" Vince asked looking at Samine who shrugged her shoulders.

            "I don't. It was only by chance that I saw the tag before Letty's car blew. Usually he's more careful about where he hides the tag so it's only found after the accident. I don't know why he slacked on this one but he did and we were lucky enough to stop anyone getting hurt. You can guarantee that he won't screw up next time," she said looking at each of them in warning.

            "So you're saying to just lay low for a while," Brian said to clarify what he was understanding from her.

            "Yeah lay low. Take a vacation or something I don't care. That means you have to get out of your truck heist thing for a while Dom and chill. The cops don't have anything solid on you yet so you can get away clean with what you have."

            She sharply looked over at Brian who was about to protest her statement. Her eyes told him in short to shut up or be hurt. He snapped his mouth shut as she slowly turned away and pushed herself off the bench she was sitting on and slowly rubbed her lower back.

            "And now I am going to slowly walk towards Dom's place because it's closer than mine and I'm going to lay down on someone's bed or couch because my body is about to give out on me," she moaned and slowly walked towards the door of the garage.

            "I'm coming with you," Letty said motioning for Dom to help her off the couch.

            The two of them slowly limped out of the garage leaving everyone behind to watch as they left. Dom leaned against the work bench and crossed his arms across his chest and dipped his head so his chin rested against his chest. The other guys nervously moved around the room as Mia turned and followed Samine and Letty leaving all the men behind. Brian hooked his thumbs in his pockets and looked at everyone in the room before clearing his throat.

            "Well what do we do now? There is a mad man going around killing racers and we don't know who is next," Brian said looking between all of them.

            "What can we do? We don't know who he is or who he's going after next. All we can do is be extremely careful or jet out of here. Which do you want to do?" Vince angrily snapped pacing a few steps as he rubbed his forehead.

            "We've never run from anything before and we're sure as hell not going to start now," Dom stated calmly as he held gazes with Brian not believing that he was a cop.

            The others agreed with him and slowly filed out of the garage leaving behind Brian and Dom alone in the garage. Brian took a deep breath and rubbed his face before looking up at Dom. His face was unreadable which only worried Brian more. Pushing away from the wall he moved to walk past Dom but stopped when Dom put a hand to his chest and held him back.

            "What are you going to do now?" he asked and looked up at Brian.

            "I don't know. Lay low like Samine said."

            "No, I mean about the heists? You gonna turn us in?"

            "When I started this job Dom I was planning on it. But then I met Mia and I fell in love with her. I didn't mean to, but it happened and I don't want to risk losing her. After this is over I suggest that you pack up and leave town for a while, I'll just say that you disappeared. Stop the heists, drop everything, leave and I'll take care of everything else. You got spooked or something, I'll tell them something. Once everything cools down, contact me and I'll meet up with you. I don't want Mia to get hurt," he said looking Dom in the eyes hiding nothing.

            Staring at each other for a few minutes Dom nodded and dropped his hand and let Brian pass him and followed him out of the garage. Brian left the garage with Dom standing next to the car as he made his way towards Dom's place to talk to Samine. Pushing open the door he walked towards the living room and saw Samine lying on the couch with her arm over her eyes. His footsteps caused her to lift her arm a bit and look up at him before dropping her arm again.

            "What do you want?" she asked tiredly as he sat on the coffee table next to the couch.

            "How did you know I was a cop?"

            "Oh god you're stuck on that?" she asked removing her arm and propping up on her elbows to look at him.

            "Yes I would like to know how you knew that I was undercover."

            "Well I didn't know you were undercover when I first saw you but I know that Dom and his gang aren't that comfortable with hanging around cops so you're either not a cop anymore. Or you just didn't tell them you were one, and I went with that reason. Guess I was right. And you don't recognize me do you?" she asked smiling and he looked at her oddly.

            "No, should I?"

            "About a year and a half ago up in New York City. A street race that the cops sat in on and sent an undercover cop in to race and you were one of the cops that were assigned to chase. I was the rider of the motorcycle that you chased after. Remember…I parked my bike and you saw me walking on the street and went after me. You couldn't get your car into the alleyway so you chased me on foot. And I whipped your ass," she laughed and fell back onto the couch.

            "I remember you and you did not kick my ass!" he yelped pointing at her.

            "Okay fine we both kicked each other's ass. It was a pretty good fight actually. Best one I've had in a while," she said nodding her head in remembrance.

            "Yeah it was. We'd have to go and spare each other some day when we're not being blown up," he laughed and she sobered up real quickly.

            "I have to hurry and find out who's doing this," she muttered and rubbed her face gently and looked over at him.

            "You have anything to go on or –"

            "Stumbling in the dark with this? Yes I am thank you very much. I've got the guy's name and a picture of what he looks like. But the picture is like four or five years old, no idea what he could have done to himself since then. He probably changed his name, definitely his last name; so I'm doing all this in the dark," she said deadpanned staring at a spot on the ceiling above her.

            "Okay so why don't we team together and solve this thing. We'll use my connections at the police department, and your connections with the rest of the racing world. Good enough for you?" he asked holding out his hand.

            "Sure. Probably the only time I'd actually pair up with a cop and we'd work towards the same goal," she smiled and shook his hand and he smiled back at her and they started to talk about how they could go about catching the guy.


	8. Chapter 8

            For the next few days everyone went in pairs to wherever they needed to go. They tried to go by foot or called someone else to come and pick them up. They all tried to stay away from their cars unless absolutely necessary but in a few days Race Wars was about to start out in the desert and they needed to fine tune their cars for the races. Brian and Samine were struggling through what all they both knew about the racing world that surrounded them and the people they had interacted with. After exploring one of the cars inside and out they pulled it into the garage and started to work on it under they hood all the while keeping their eyes open for the Nos tag to signal hidden bomb or something. Samine stepped outside and took a sip from her water bottle just as her cell phone rang. Brian grabbed it from the bench and tossed to her as everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her answer the phone.

            "This is Samine.  
            She nodded slowly at the caller as her face dropped and she rubbed her forehead a bit and put her hand on her hip.

            "Is he dead? It was instant?...I knew it would be, it sounds like his type of work…Yeah, keep me posted on the progress…Yeah bye."

            She hung up the phone and dropped her arm to her side. Suddenly snapping up one of the heavy wrenches she swung it and threw it forcibly against the aluminum siding wall with a clang. Everyone jumped at the sound and the look of pure anger that dominated her face as she breathed heavily while she looked at everyone.

            "Who was killed?" Leon asked and Samine looked over at him.

            "Lance…Lance Tran. Johnny Tran's little brother. He was driving alone on a back road and a car hit him, killed him instantly," she sighed and covered her face with her hands.

            "How do you know it was him? It could have been a hit-and-run for all you know," Vince said shrugging his shoulders.

            "He left the Nos tag on Lance's body and the only witness that saw it said that the car was a street racer's car. It was our guy," she said quietly through her fingers.

            "Oh man this is getting too freaky," Jesse said and walked out of the garage as he pulled out a cigarette.

            "He's getting more erratic, taking more chances than normal. He must be feeling threatened or something. Dammit it's right there in front of me and I can't see it!" she cursed and started to pace.

            "Samine can I talk to you outside?" Dom asked jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

            She looked at him and slowly nodded and followed him out of the garage and walked a bit down the driveway and got out of earshot of the others. She looked at Dom as he looked around for a bit before looked back at her.

            "What's the possibility that he'll try to do something at Race Wars?"

            "Truthfully, a very high one. All of the big racers will be there, that's where his brother was killed so it's going to be like the climax of everything. That's where he's going to find his maximum revenge, in his eyes at least," she said looking into his eyes to show that she was telling the truth.

            "I don't want anything to happen to the crew, you know that Samine. They're my family, Mia may be the only blood family I've got but the others are closer than just friends. Maybe even closer than most families. I want your word that you'll protect them as best as you can," he said seriously watching for her reaction.

            "Dom I'm not a bodyguard. You know that."

            "Samine please. I'm asking this as a fellow racer and as someone who needs help. And you know that I never ask for help unless I really need it."

            "I'll do what I can Dom. I know how close you are to the crew but all I can do is keep a close eye on them. That's all I can do," she said quietly and he slowly nodded at her.

            "That's all I wanted to know."

            Both of them looked at each other for a few more seconds before the screen door to his house banged close. They turned to saw Jesse standing there at the base of the steps holding a small package.

            "Hey Dom this package was sitting in the house for you. Want me to open it?" he asked and was already slitting the tape with his nails.

            "Sure Jesse."

            They started walking towards him just as he tipped the box a bit to get a better angle to open it. At the exact same time both Dom and Samine saw the Nos tag tapped on the bottom of the box unnoticeable unless you went looking for it. Both started running towards Jesse screaming at him to stop.

            "Jesse! Don't open the box!" Dom yelled as Jesse looked up at them in shock as they flap popped open.

            Nearing Jesse, Samine planted her foot in the grass and swung her entire momentum into a flying kick aiming directly at Jesse's hands. The box went sailing towards the half side of the yard as Dom and Samine tackled Jesse to the ground and covered him with their bodies. The box exploded in mid-air as nails shot out in all directions towards the unsuspecting victims near it. Samine screamed as she took the brunt of it seeing how she was the last to land on the other two. Jesse had about two in his arm and Dom had a few scattered across the left side of his body and his left arm. Samine had them scattered across her entire back but they didn't exceed about eight. Most of the nails exploded towards the other side of the package possibly deflected by the timing mechanism or something that caused the force to go out the opposite side.

            Picking up her head slowly Samine turned her head and saw a car slowly driving by with dark tinted windows as she pushed up on her hands and knees. Getting to her feet she ran to the road as the car drove off and out of sight denying her the ability to memorize the license plate number. The rest of the gang came running around the corner of the garage and saw the drama before them. Dom was checking on Jesse and Samine was in the road yelling curses down the street at the very distant car with blood streaming down her back.

            "Vince take care of Jesse," Dom yelled and moved towards Samine on the street.

            The pain in his back flared painfully and he stumbled to his knees as Brian ran past him to Samine and grabbed her shoulders. Letty and Vince went to help Dom as they watched Brian and Samine. The anger Samine was feeling was over-riding her pain and the anger was the only thing that she was focused on.

            "Samine! Samine look at me!" he yelled as she turned her eyes on Brian.

            "Brian that asshole is getting away!" she yelled pointing over his shoulder down the road.

            "He's long gone Samine. You have to take care of yourself, you're hurt," he said as Samine slowly pulled her anger back into her and the pain filled its place.

            "Oh god," she mumbled as the pain over took her and she started to collapse in the street.

            He caught her and lifted hr into his arms as she cried out in pain. Everyone was helped into the house and there was a frantic search for medical supplies to clean up the wounds. Jesse was taken to the kitchen to clean his hand in the sink. Dom and Samine were brought upstairs to the bathroom and made to sit on the edge of the bathtub to catch any blood. Brian had Samine leaning forwards him with her head on his shoulder as Mia looked at her bloody back. Mia had stripped Samine of her tank top and bra and knew that she wasn't modest around the guys. Especially when it involved her life. Dom was on the opposite end of the tub leaning on his good arm facing Samine while Vince and Letty looked at his back.

            "You know this is going to hurt like a bitch Samine," Brian said and Samine slowly nodded and flinched in pain.

            "Yeah I know. Do it."

            Mia carefully grabbed one of the nails and jerked it out and Samine screamed as she dug her nails into Brian's back. Dom flinched at her reaction and looked over his shoulder at Letty and Vince knowing what they had to do. He nodded at them and turned away as he tightened his grip on the bathtub's edges and clenched his eyes shut. The next ten minutes were filled with screams of pain and the distinct sound of the nails landing in the small bowl they had. Dom was finished before Samine and watched her clench her eyes shut and clamp her mouth shut at the pain. Letty was patching him up slowly as they pulled out the last few nails out of Samine. He didn't even want to know how she was feeling, he knew how he felt and she had a lot more nails in her than he did.

            "Almost done Samine, just hang in there," Brian whispered as Mia dropped another nail into the bowl.

            She nodded against his shoulder and slowly blinked her eyes trying to clear her vision. Dom's face was swimming in and out of focus and all the voices sounded like a dull waterfall.

            "Brian hold onto her I think she's about to pass out," Dom said as Samine's face went pale right before his eyes.

            Brian tightened his grip on Samine's hips as he body went limp against his. Mia tossed down the large tweezers and started to tape down small patches of gauze over all the wounds after cleaning up the seeping blood. When they were finished Mia and Brian put a very loose shirt on Samine before Brian picked Samine up and carried her towards Mia's room as the other's helped Dom towards his room. Gently putting her on the bed he rolled her over onto her stomach to keep the pressure off the wounds and carefully laid a blanket over her to keep her warm. Walking towards the doorway he leaned against it and watched as Letty and Mia walked out of Dom's room and quietly talked to each other. Letty looked at him before walking down the stair leaving Mia and Brian alone as she walked over to him. Wordlessly he opened his arms and she slipped into them and wound her arms around his waist as he kissed the top of her head. She silently cried as he softly murmured to her.

            "We have to find this bastard Brian. He's gone too far," she softly said and he nodded.

            "I think it's what everyone had in mind. We'll get him at Race Wars."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay everyone I found out that I made a slight mistake in the previous chapter. Lance Tran is Johnny's cousin not brother. That was my fault, I was typing so fast that was what my fingers typed and it didn't catch my eye when I reread it. Well anyway only one person caught me on it so I guess it's not a really big thing. Ya'll know what I'm talking about right? Right. So anyway here's the new chapter, hope everyone likes it.

//////////////////////

            Samine slowly opened his eyes and focused on the nearest thing for her to look at. It was a picture of Mia and Dominic as little kids with the family. Why in the hell was she in Mia's room and why was she sleeping on her stomach. She moved her arms and pushed up a bit and suddenly felt the instant pain at her back. She moaned quietly realizing that was the answer to both questions. The door slowly opened and Brian's head appeared as she turned her head to look at him.

            "Hey you're awake," he smiled and walked into the room and carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

            "How long have I been out?" she asked as Brian helped her move into sitting position.

            "About eight hours I'd say. We were starting to worry," he said as she groaned in pain.

            "How are Dom and Jesse?"

            "Dom's awake but resting in his room and the others are with him. Jesse is fine, he had two nails in his hand but weren't severe so his hand is wrapped up. He's feeling guilty as hell and keeps thinking that he got killed you. He's been working himself into a panic," he said and Samine weakly smiled.

            "Well help me to Dom's room."

            "Samine I don't think that you should be moving."

            "Damn it Brian, either help me there or I'll walk by myself the entire fucking way. Then I'll tell Mia that you didn't help me and you'll be in big trouble with her and me too. So help me."

            She pushed herself up and weaved back and forth for a bit before Brian wrapped his arm around her waist and let her lean her weight against him a bit. They stood there for a moment waiting for the dizzy spell to pass her before they started walking towards Dom's room. She heard the quiet talking as they reached the door and she reached out to push it all the way open. Everyone looked at the two of them and went silent as she looked at all of them.

            "Well don't let the conversation stop just because of little ole me," she joked and everyone broke out into smiles.

            Jesse came up and hugged her tightly as best as he could without hurting her and helped her to Dom's bed where he was sitting beside Letty. She carefully lowered herself onto the bed and sighed when she didn't feel a lot of pain. Dom was looking at her worried and she smiled at him hoping to ease his worries.

            "I'm fine Dom. How about you?" she asked and leaned back a bit to see the patches on his bare back.

            "In pain but it's tolerable. You?"

            "Same pretty much. So what's to eat, I'm starving," she said looking around at the other occupants in the room.

            They all laughed and slowly filed out of the room leaving Dom and her alone in his room. They looked at each other in silence before someone broke the silence.

            "We got lucky Samine, you do know that. He meant for that bomb to kill someone," he said and Samine broke eye contact with him and nodded.

            "Yeah I know. He was after you Dom. That package was addressed to you, you were meant to open it not Jesse. And we weren't supposed to see the Nos tag until maybe after it went off and that scrap was left over. Tomorrow night is the first night of Race Wars. You go with the crew and race, act like everything is normal and I'll come with you to hunt him down. He'll be at Race Wars, I know it," she said and looked up at him.

            He sighed deeply before saying, "I wish this would be over with."

            "I do too Dom, I do too."

            They were both silent as each thought over what could happed out in the desert in the next few days. After a few minutes Dom gently hit her arm causing her to look over at him.

            "Let's go and get some food. They're probably burning down the house right out from under our feet. Think you can make it?" he asked and stood up slowly.

            "Well I better be able too if I'm going to Race Wars tomorrow," she said and slowly stood up as she held Dom's gaze.

            She straightened her back slowly and only grimaced a few times but kept the pain in check. She lifted her chin and started to act like the old Samine before the injury. Dom laughed a bit as he slowly wrapped his arm around Samine's waist just as a friendly hold and smiled down at her.

            "We're going to be all right Samine. And we'll get that asshole at Race Wars."

            The next night all of them rolled into the desert and saw the bright lights from Race Wars looming up. Everyone was in their own cars and Samine was on her motorcycle despite the occasional twinge of pain from the position. After getting in they parked the cars next to the trailer that was brought out earlier in the day and slowly climbed out of the cars. Brian was driving the Supra that all of them had been working on and it had turned out beautifully after all the hard work they had put into that car. Other than that one everyone else was in their normal rides but was feeling uncomfortable in the familiar surroundings. Music was pounding from speakers scattered around the place and small bonfires were sprouting up everywhere. People were mingling everywhere and being very social. Some more social than others Samine noted as she set her helmet on the hub of the motorcycle. She walked up to everyone as they formed their own little circle.

            "Everyone watch their backs and act normal. Don't tell anyone what's been happening and keep an eye out for people that stick out," she said quietly and they all nodded.

            "What about our cars?"

            "I doubt that he'd try anything this out in the open but I have a camera hidden that pans back and forth at the cars. If he gets to one it'll be caught on tape. I'll review them each night before we race the next day. Now go and have fun like always," she said alleviating their worries.

            She slowly started to walk around the place looking at all the faces that passed near her. She was hoping that one would jump out and she would recognize it as the guy that they were looking for. Stepping up to one of the counters she bought a Corona and sat on the edge of one of the platforms around the place. Sipping the beer she almost choked on the liquid when someone slapped her shoulder hitting one of the nail wounds. She clenched her teeth together and waited for the pain to ease.

            "You okay Samine? You don't look so good."

            She slowly breathed before looking up at the person who hit her. It was Harry, Dom's parts guy who ran the racing shop.

            "Hey Harry. I didn't expect you to be here at Race Wars," she said as he sat down next to her on the platform.

            "I thought tat I would come and watch everyone race. Catch up on shop talk I guess you could say," he smiled and she slowly nodded.

            A few minutes later she pushed herself off the platform and started walking again. This was the time she hated working on something like this, the waiting was terrible and she was no good at it. She walked towards the trailer and pulled open the door and paused for a moment to look back at the crowd. She had that strange feeling you got when someone was staring at you in a nonfriendly way. Shaking her head she climbed into the trailer and let the door close behind her.

            Early the next morning Samine reviewed the tapes and gave the go ahead for everyone to get near the cars. She was sitting on a lawn chair when Brian walked up to her and squatted next to the chair watching her. Her sunglasses covered her piercing blue but Brian knew that the eyes were watching every person that dared to get near the cars and her motorcycle. Brian waited until she turned her gaze towards him and waited for him to speak.

            "Anything yet?" he asked quietly and she knew what he was talking about.

            "No. Nothing has gone out of the ordinary. He might be waiting until tomorrow's races to pull something; I just don't know how his mind works."

            "Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading back into town. Dom needs some things from me that he can't find here. I know have a few at my place. I'll be back in like an hour," he said standing up beside her.

            "I'll go for you Brian. I need a quick ride to clear my mind and besides, if anything happens you're the cops and can break it up a whole hell of a lot faster than I can," she said and stood up beside him.

            He agreed and told her what she needed to get. Slipping on her helmet she straddled her motorcycle and rode towards the exit leaving the Race Wars behind her as she sped out towards the desert. Her back was aching as she entered the city and rode down the streets towards Harry's shop. Brian had given her the back door key to get in and get the stuff he needed and made her swear to bring it back. Riding her bike to the rear of the shop she shut it off and kicked out the kick stand before swinging her leg off the bike. Opening the back door she walked into the small sleeping area where Brian stayed and started to look for the things he needed. Eventually she found everything except one of the things and couldn't find it anywhere in the small room.

            "Well damn it where is the little bugger?" she asked to herself and pushed aside the curtain and walked onto the show room floor.

            Walking up behind the counter she lifted papers and other stuff looking for the specific paper Brian wanted. Finally catching sight of it she grabbed it and smiled in glee as she turned and walked towards the back room again. Glancing around the room she brushed against a wire bookcase and knocked a box off one of the shelves and sent it to the floor. The contents spilled across the floor as she cursed and knelt to clean up the mess. Scrapping everything together she slowed her hand movements and slowly picked up one of the things that occupied the box. It was a Nos tag.

            "Son-of-a-bitch."


	10. Chapter 10

            Looking up at the door that was directly next to the shelves she slowly stood and pushed open the door. Pushing it all the way open she walked in and looked around the office. Everything looked normal or like it should be as she walked around the office looking for clues. Her eyes scanned the tables, shelves, walls, and desk; even the ceiling trying to find the hiding place.

            "If I was a murderer set on killing the people that killed my brother where would I put the shit?" she murmured and her eyes caught a picture on the wall.

            Walking towards it she looked closer and recognized one of the faces in the picture but not the other. Following a hunch she carefully lifted the picture off the wall and ran her hand over the surface of the wall. Feeling something she pressed against the wall and felt it give an inch and then a soft click. A good portion of the wall opened like a door a few inches as she pushed it open the rest of the way. Behind the wall was a small room with a work table against the far wall with pictures decorating every wall. The pictures ranged from old snap shots to recent photos. There was a few of Hector with his girl Maria and a bright red X was scribbled over Hector. There were a few shots of Letty and the rest of the crew, a few of Lance and Johnny also with a red X scribbled over Lance. The other pictures were of other racers whose deaths were deemed accidents over the past few months. One whole wall was dedicated to the crew, with close up shots of Dom, Brian, Jesse, and the rest of them. She was also in a few of them. Some of the shots were taken by someone obviously a friend and some were taken with a high powered lens from a distance. Writing was scrawled over some of the pictures from some one who really didn't like Dom and the rest of the crew. On the work bench was wires, timing mechanisms, and explosives along with a few Nos tags. Slowly lifting her eyes to another picture in front of the work bench and looked closer.

            It was a picture of Samine's big brother standing amid paramedics with a burning car behind him. A few feet away from him was a young man who stared at the burning car with a blank face. The face held no emotion except for the eyes. The eyes were filled with a pain so harsh that the photograph only caught a glimpse of the true agony of the beholder. She stared deeper into the eyes and saw an overwhelming burn of hatred and she knew exactly where it was directed towards. Her brother wasn't even looking at the wreck but was busy with the paramedics while they tried to hustle him into the ambulance. She slowly stepped back and looked around the room slowly and at the walls again. An article about Race Wars was pasted up on the wall with a bright red circle surrounding it. A red arrow was pointed directly at a picture of Dominic and a pasted picture of an exploding car was under his picture.

            "It's Harry. Harry's doing the killings. And he's at Race Wars. He's going after Dom. Fuck."

            She spun and flew out of the room still holding one of the Nos tags in her hand and slipped it into one of her pockets as she dug in her small bag for her cell phone. Her fingers were shaking so hard she was having trouble punching the numbers for Brian's cell phone. She straddled her bike and prayed for him to pick up. She heard the distinct sound of someone picking up on the other end of the line.

            "Brian, thank god I got you. Find Dom and don't leave him he's-"

            The phone beeped in her ear and she pulled it down to see 'Battery Dead'. With a small scream she started her motorcycle and spun the tires as she gunned the powerful engine. She left tire marks on the road as she high tailed it towards Race Wars.

            "Who was that?" Mia asked when Brian looked at his phone oddly.

            "I think it was Samine but I'm not sure. She got cut off in the middle of whatever she was saying. If it was important she'll call back," she said and the others nodded.

            Everyone was lounging in front of the trailer under the awning trying to wait out the hottest part of the day. Vince and Leon were out looking for girls and Jesse was working on his laptop sketching out an idea for a new car. Dom, Mia, Letty, and Brian were watching the people mingling around the area trying not to be bored out of their minds. The races were set to start about three o'clock and it was only like ten minutes till two. Dom covered his eyes and looked closer at the person walking towards them. With a smile he recognized the face and stood up to greet them.

            "Hey Harry, what you doing out here?" he smiled as the others said hey.

            "Just thought I'd come and watch my gang race. Haven't see you race the Supra in a while. Wondered if I could get a ride in her and see what she can do since you've worked on her so much," he said and Dom immediately nodded.

            "Sure, wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for your parts and pieces," he said and pulled out his keys as the two of them walked towards the Supra.

            "The races start in about an hour Dom," Mia said looking at him from over her sunglasses.

            "I know Mia. We'll be back in thirty."

            About fifteen minutes after Dom and Harry drove off Samine entered Race Wars and zipped through the designated road towards the crew's trailer. Everyone looked up at her as she skidded to a stop in front of them and jumped off the bike. Her face was flushed and was having trouble breathing as everyone crowded around her.

            "Are you okay Samine?" Brian asked and jumped when Samine grabbed onto the neck of his tee shirt and pulled him closer to her.

            "Where is Dom?"

            "Dom? Dom went out driving with Harry about ten minutes ago," he answered confused as hell.

            "God damn it!" she screamed and covered her face with her hands as she turned and paced a few times.

            "What in the fuck is going on?" Letty asked angrily as Samine dropped her hands and looked at Letty.

            "I'll tell you what the fuck is going on. Your boyfriend just went out driving alone with the same guy that's trying to kill him!" she yelled pointing out towards the desert.

            "What? It's Harry you're looking for?" Jesse asked shocked.

            "Yes. But I'll tell you later how but I have to go and find Dom before Harry kills him. Brian give me your keys to the Supra," she said as she reached into her bag that was slung across her motorcycle.

            She pulled out one of her guns and checked the clip before holding out her hand to Brian.

            "The keys Brian."

            "I'm going with you."

            "Brian I don't have time for this, give me the damn keys."

            "You're going to need help. I'm coming."

            "Fine. Mia call the police and get them out here now. Tell them which direction we went and let them do the work. Everyone else just wait here," she ordered as she snatched the keys from Brian's hand and walked towards the bight orange Supra.

            Starting up the Supra she hit the gas and headed in the direction that Dom and Harry headed. Brian pulled out his own weapon as she shifted into the next gear and continued to follow the wheel path that Dom had left behind. Her gun was sitting on her lap ready to be drawn as she used her gun hand to shift gears. The tension was thick in the car as both scanned the horizon looking for the little red Supra.

            "Do you think we'll stop him?" Brian asked suddenly glancing over at Samine.

            She glanced over at him before looking back to the desert and shifted in her seat. He nodded slowly understanding her silence and turned towards the desert again.

            "Look! Over there," he suddenly said pointing across Samine.

            She looked where he was pointing and quickly turned the car in that direction. Nearing the car the two figures standing outside the car turned to look at the Supra and Samine saw Harry motion for Dom to get in the car. Harry was in the driver's seat as he spun the tires and shot off like he was at the starter line. Samine gunned the engine and pushed it into fourth gear and then shifted into fifth drawing up next to the Supra and glanced across Brian and locked eyes with Harry. He sneered at her and hit the little red button activating the Nos. The red Supra shot forward and started to put distance between the two cars. She slammed her hand into the gear stick and shoved the car into sixth gear slowly catching up. Looking over at Brian he nodded and she hit the little red button. The orange Supra shot forward and pulled up next to Dom's car. She glanced down at the speedometer and watched as it nosed past 170 miles per hour. With only a second to think Samine picked up her gun from her lap and aimed it out the passenger side window.

            "Get down Brian!" she yelled and waited till he stuck his head between his knees before she fired.

            The bullet entered the front of the car and tore its way through the engine leaving destruction behind it. Smoke started to billow out from under the hood but Harry refused to stop and pushed the car harder. Samine looked and locked gazes with Dom who was holding on as tight as he could in the passenger seat. He reached down and tightened his seatbelt before reaching across Harry and grabbed the wheel as he jerked it towards him.

            "Dom!" she screamed as the red Supra tried to make the impossible turn.

            Skidding a few feet the Supra gave up and was launched into the air as it rotated over itself in mid air. Samine slammed on the breaks and twisted the car just a bit nosing it at an angle as it spun on the loose desert dirt and continued to spin hoping to get traction. Samine and Brian watched as the Supra sailed over the car they were in and rained dirt down on them as their car started to slow its spins. It stopped facing where the other Supra was about to land. The car landed in upright form but continued to roll slowly and eventually ended up on its roof and slowly rocked back and forth in the total silence that followed.

            "Oh my god."

///////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter. Please, please review, I really want to know how I did writing this chapter. I was like so giddy when I was typing it out, I had everything laid out and I couldn't type fast enough for my brain. Okay look for the next chapter because I'm going to start typing it right after I post this chapter. Peace.


	11. Chapter 11

            She looked over at Brian whose jaw was hanging open as he stared at the nearly demolished car in front of them. The only sound heard was silence and the occasional sound of the car's engine cooling down as both tried to think of something to say.

            "Oh my god, Dom," Samine breathed and reached for the door release.

            Brian got out of the car first and held his gun up and aimed towards the car looking for any kind of movement. Samine copied him as they both slowly circled the smoking car listening for any sounds to signal life. Samine's gun snapped towards the direction of movement as someone slowly climbed out of the car. She recognized Dom's thick arms and sighed in relief until she saw the gun pressed against the back of his neck as Harry climbed out after him.

            "Brian, over here. Take it slow," she called out as Harry and Dom straightened up from the car.

            Brian came around from the rear of the car and had his gun pointed towards Harry but couldn't pull off a clean shot. Harry was staring at Samine with such disdain and hatred a chill ran down her spine as she licked her dry lips.

            "It's over Harry. The police are on their way now. Just let Dom go," she said calmly wishing for the first time that Dom didn't have such a broad body.

            "It'll never be over Samine. You found out just a little too late and now people are dead because of you. How does it feel to be a murderer?"

            "I am not a murderer. But if you keep pushing me I just might kill you," she replied shifting her weight a bit and widened her stance.

            "Oh but your brother was a murderer. He killed my big brother because he didn't know how to handle a car after the nitrous hit the engine."

            "Didn't you read the police's report Harry? Everyone said that your brother caused the wreck that killed him. He was running with the big dogs and couldn't handle it. I remember that race even though I was a teen. I remember thinking what type of asshole was behind the wheel of a racer who couldn't race worth a shit," she said knowing that she was slowly pushing him towards the edge.

            "No, that's not what happened," he snapped at her.

            "Oh yeah I remember it alright. Your brother hit the Nos and let the car get out of control and wrecked into my brother. The two of them flipped and your brother's gas tanks blew," she said watching Brian move for a better shot out of the corner of her eye.

            "No! That is not what happened! My brother was the best racer there! Your brother killed him!" he yelled and tightened his grip around Dom's throat.

            "It sounds like he screwed up bad. Like a rookie," Brian said and Samine saw something snap in Harry's eyes.

            His arm snapped to the side and fired a shot at Brian as she screamed. Brian jerked back in shock and clutched his abdomen before slowly lifted his hand up to see bright red blood on his hand. He collapsed to the dirt and Samine's eyes widened in horror and took a few steps towards Brian before pointing her gun towards Harry again as she took a few steps towards the two of them. Her eyes blurred a bit from the tears and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision as she stared at Harry.

            "You will pay for that," she whispered at him as he watched her.

            She looked at Dom and saw something in his eyes that made her focus on him. He looked towards his left and back at her as she barely nodded her head and looked back at Harry.

            "And how exactly?" he asked simply.

            "Simple. You're in the fast lane and about to be run over."

            Dom dove to the side and hit the ground hard as Samine fired. Each bullet knocked Harry back a few steps and looked down at his bloody chest before looking back at Samine. His legs folded under him as he collapsed to the ground and she slowly lowered her gun as Dom slowly sat up looking at him and to Samine.

            "Remind me never to piss you off," he said and she weakly smiled.

            Her face dropped and looked towards Brian who was limp on the dirt.

            "Brian!"

            She ran towards him as Dom scrambled to his feet and followed her. She fell to her knees next to him as his eyes fluttered open and focused on her. Setting her gun on the dirt she pulled off her shirt and pressed it against his wound as he gasped in pain.

            "Hang in there Brian! Don't you dare die; Mia will kill me if you do!" Dom yelled as she tried to wipe the blood off on my tank top and keep the pressure hard as she checked the wound.

            "He's not going to die Dom. The bullet went straight through him. The very edge actually, I don't think that there's anything vital over here," she said looking at both of them.

            "You don't think? That makes me feel better," Brian laughed before groaning in pain.

            "Toretto!"

            Samine and Dom turned to see Harry on his knees shakily pointing the gun towards them and fired. Within a second Samine snatched up her gun and dove across Brian's body sailing in front of Dom. Dom grabbed Brian's gun and pointed it towards Harry and started firing just as Samine hit the dirt and started firing also. Harry jerked a few times before slowly falling backwards as blood oozed from the countless wounds in his body. Everyone was silent as they waited for him to actually try to move again. After a few moments Samine dropped her gun and laid there on the ground with her legs splayed across Brian's body. Dom lowered his arm and breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the gun on the ground.

            "That is the last time I work with you Toretto. You always get me shot," Samine groaned and bite her lip as she slowly moved her legs off Brian.

            Dom looked at her and saw fresh blood streaming down her arm and the pained look on her face. Brian started to softly laugh and it slowly started to spread to the other two. They quieted when the sound of sirens reached them and each looked at each other with weak smiles.

            "I need a vacation," Brian said and Samine looked at him oddly.

            "You need a vacation? Oh no, I don't think so, I'm the one that got to be a pin cushion for a nail bomb and get shot. You just got shot, no that's not fair. I need the vacation, preferably away from cars," she protested as Dom looked at her.

            "Now what's wrong with cars?"

            The playful bickering continued as the police and paramedics drove up to find three people covered in blood and laughing with one dead body a few feet away from them. A destroyed car and one car covered in dirt that had seen cleaner days. But then again all three of them had seen cleaner days, yet never had so much fun driving in the fast lane.

///////////////////

Okay everyone there is the final chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed story time…sorry I'm in an odd mood. I had a blast writing this story and can't wait to write more and I can't wait to read everyone's reviews. Take care everyone. Peace.


End file.
